


everything that is good

by domestictrash



Series: eight days a week [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft Choi Seunghyun, based off of thAT PICTURE, curator! Seunghyun, he needs to be appreciated for the gentle lil soul he is, if you haven't noticed i have a crippling kink for, jiyong takes care of hardworking seunghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domestictrash/pseuds/domestictrash
Summary: Seunghyun has worked so hard, and he deserves so much.





	everything that is good

**Author's Note:**

> Seunghyun is a softie and everyone knows it, hello, goodbye, thank you, this has been a PSA.

The art is fascinating, mesmerizing even, but Jiyong can’t keep his eyes from wandering.

He knows he should be admiring the paintings and the sculptures - it’s the first exhibit Seunghyun has curated all on his own, and he’s so proud of it that he brought Jiyong. 

It’s still early enough that the first few sunbeams have started to dance through the museum windows, casting light on the meticulously organized artwork to be unveiled for the first time tonight. He can’t help but think that this whole thing is just so Seunghyun, from the color scheme to his choice of mediums to the little summaries next to each piece. It simply reeks of his passion, and Jiyong finds it endearing to say the least.

That being said, his eyes won’t stay on the artwork. They meander up the high ceilings, admiring the architecture, then shift back to the floor, studying the light as it fights with his shadow for territory on the lacquered wood. 

It’s not long before he realizes that Seunghyun isn’t next to him anymore. He’s sitting by the window at the opposite side of the room, black trench coat hanging open and one knee resting on the windowsill. Little flickers of dust light up around him as the sun shines down through the panes, and Jiyong never wants to disturb this moment.

He walks up to him quietly, the creaking floor giving away his movements, but Seunghyun doesn’t speak. Jiyong ends up with his arms braced on the walls on either side of Seunghyun’s head, his legs bracketing the foot still on the floor. Seunghyun’s shudder can’t be missed at this distance, but Jiyong doesn’t move any closer. Not yet.

“You did a great job, this exhibit’s incredible.”

“Couldn’t hold your attention though.” Jiyong can hear the smile, and it soothes him.

“Not much does.”

A few beats of silence pass, both of them staring idly out of the window.

“So it’s good?” Seunghyun turns his head back, looking up at him. Jiyong is reminded of how rare it is to have this vantage point of his boyfriend’s face. 

He bends down the slightest amount and presses his mouth to Seunghyun’s. Their mouths don’t move, they just mold to each other, delighting in the heat they share. It’s chaste, and pure, and Jiyong could do this for the rest of the day. Just pressed up against Seunghyun like this, surrounded by Seunghyun like this, totally and completely connected.

“Thanks.”

“Never a problem.”

Seunghyun puts on his businessman attitude for the exhibit, and Jiyong continues to marvel at him; how the quiet boy who falls asleep with his head on Jiyong’s chest suddenly grows three inches in a black suit and a straight face. He sees how fluid his movements are, how good he is at putting on this show. Despite what he’ll say later, Seunghyun loves this. He likes donning this charade and having people meet the sociable Seunghyun, the actor Seunghyun, that lovely, charming bastard that smirks and saunters and does everything actual Seunghyun can’t.

Yet they still leave the exhibit a bit early, and Jiyong takes him to a bar. It’s quiet, and in front of Jiyong’s gin and tonic and Seunghyun’s whiskey on the rocks they talk. It’s just whispers, but Jiyong’s hand is on top of Seunghyun’s thigh, and Seunghyun’s foot is perched on Jiyong’s barstool. 

Seunghyun’s exhausted, from work and success. The alcohol softens out the edges, and Jiyong wonders at this soft, sleepy Seunghyun whose smile is shy but widens quickly, and whose giggles are muted and rumbling low in his chest. He holds a hand up to his cheek, and Seunghyun lets himself lean into it. 

“Let’s go home.”

The taxi ride home is hesitant murmurs in each others’ ears, breaths hot against their faces as hands roam in promise. They stumble into the building, and the elevator’s kisses aren’t hurried, just bodies pressed together against the cool metal.

When they close the door behind them and toe their shoes off, it’s Seunghyun that puts his hands on Jiyong’s shoulders, against the wall, kissing up his neck. It’s lazy, and sleepy, and his little moans affect the other more than he’d like to admit.

It’s nice, having Seunghyun like that, but Jiyong doesn’t want tonight to be about him. He doesn’t want anything tonight, doesn’t need anything, but Seunghyun does. Just because he’s pliant and clingy doesn’t mean that he isn’t holding onto the stress he’s slowly been stacking up over the past days, weeks. Seunghyun needs this.

Jiyong gently pushes Seunghyun off of him, taking his hand and leads him to the couch. The other’s head lolls back, eyes closed, as Jiyong painstakingly undoes the first few buttons on his shirt, and pushes the jacket off his shoulders. He’s still delicate when his fingers reach his waist, his belt, his zipper, all of which get taken care of deliberately and with all the care Jiyong can muster up from his little heart. 

A sigh racks Seunghyun when Jiyong first takes him in his mouth. Almost immediately his shoulders slacken, and his thighs start to tense, and that’s how Jiyong knows he’s doing the right thing as he reaches up to link his fingers with Seunghyun’s. He squeezes, and the other squeezes back. Nothing’s obscene, everything is hazy and comfy and soft.

When Seunghyun’s chest starts to stutter a little bit, and hiccups start dying in the back of his throat, Jiyong pulls off and climbs up to sit next to him. One hand is working Seunghyun towards the edge, the other is around Seunghyun’s head, pulling it closer. Jiyong’s lips are pressed against his temple when he comes, and Seunghyun’s eyelids are already fluttering closed when Jiyong comes back with a towel. 

By the time they make it to bed, Seunghyun is at his softest, all warm in his flannel pajamas and curled into Jiyong’s chest. So pretty for me, Jiyong thinks. Jiyong’s busying his hands pushing the bangs out of the other’s eyes when Seunghyun stifles a yawn with the back of his hand. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Thank you for tonight,” and Seunghyun is off to sleep, the hand clutching at Jiyong’s shirt slowly letting go.

Jiyong pulls him closer, kisses the top of his head.

“The pleasure is always mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely and totally GD's fault, if he hadn't posted this goddamn picture and then chANGED THE CAPTION to "bromance" none of this would have ever come about so blame that petite lil bitch for this drabble (jk bby luv u) (u're my fav petite bitch)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bb-4siEAsjM/?hl=en&taken-by=xxxibgdrgn


End file.
